June 11, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The June 11, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 11, 2012 at XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Summary On an action-packed three-hour Raw SuperShow, Big Show knocked out Mr. McMahon, former Raw Superstar Vader returned to compete in a match, and AJ planted a sensual kiss on The Big Red Monster Kane! Raw SuperShow got off to a fiery start as Mr. McMahon pulled no punches when it comes to dealing with SmackDown and Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis. Despite doing his best to convince Mr. McMahon that his “People Power” managing style has been a success, the boss was not impressed. After Mr. McMahon chastised Big Johnny for how he handled the contracts of Brock Lesnar and Big Show, Laurinaitis declared Big Show would prove him right when he takes care of business against John Cena at No Way Out. As Laurinaitis continued to attempt to defend his very worth, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus came to the ring to offer his take on the GM. During the discussion, Mr. McMahon pointed out that #FireJohnny was trending worldwide on Twitter. Next, after the World Heavyweight Champion urged Mr. McMahon to fire Laurinaitis, the GM was furious for being disrespected and declared he'd find an opponent The Celtic Warrior would be sorry about. “It better be a really good opponent … and every match tonight better be very, very impressive,” said Mr. McMahon. “And if you don’t impress me by the end of the night, you’re going to hear these two words: You’re fired!” After the threatening words, Mr. McMahon rode away on Johnny's motorized scooter and launched it off the entrance ramp onto the arena floor! With Tensai handpicked by John Laurinaitis, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus had his work cut out for him. In a bruising encounter, two of WWE's big men went to war, exchanging one hard-hitting blow after the other. To end the tooth-and-nail fight, The Celtic Warrior dispatched of his foe with a crushing Brogue Kick. After losing to Sheamus, Tensai took out his frustrations in a brutal attack on Sakamoto. In mixed tag action, Beth Phoenix took down Divas Champion Layla with a hard-hitting Glam Slam for the victory. In an embarrassing move after the match, Santino ripped off Ricardo's shirt to reveal he was wearing a Justin Bieber T-shirt! After WWE Champion CM Punk called Daniel Bryan a “goat-faced” moron and vowed to put him to sleep at No Way Out, The Big Red Monster Kane emerged to declare that he will leave Sunday with the WWE Championship. As the three foes stood toe-to-toe in the ring, AJ came rushing in to add her two cents. “I know the best man will win,” she said. Afterward, John Laurinaitis declared Daniel Bryan & Kane would face Punk & AJ later in the night. With Alberto Del Rio out of the World Title hunt due to a concussion, The Great Khali, Dolph Ziggler, Christian and Jack Swagger fought for the opportunity to face World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus at No Way Out. Khali was eliminated first when he was covered by all three of his opponents for the pinfall. Next, Christian hit the Killswitch on Swagger, who was quickly pinned by Ziggler. Next as the final two combatants battled for the opportunity for the prestigious World Title, an emotional Vickie Guerrero screamed from outside the ropes. Despite a formidable fight from Christian, he fell victim to a Zig Zag from Ziggler to capture the No. 1 contender spot. As Ziggler made his way up the ramp, he was confronted by the reigning World Heavyweight Champion, who flaunted his title. As The Funkadactyls pleaded for Mr. McMahon to overturn John Laurinaitis’ decision to ban Brodus Clay from Raw, The Chairman decided to bust out some funky moves with the lovely ladies. A stunned Zack Ryder emerged after the dancing was done and was face to face with a just as stunned Chairman who declared: “Woo, woo, woo. You know it!” In a dominating show of force, Ryback absolutely decimated two local competitors. After the carnage, the ruthless Superstar declared: “Feed me more. Feed me more. Feed me more!” As John Cena and Mr. McMahon discussed their pasts and what might go down at No Way Out, the Cenation leader declared that he wanted to hear the words “you’re fired” from the boss later in the night when it comes to Big Johnny's future. After doing his best to go toe-to-toe with The World's Largest Athlete, Kofi Kingston was blasted by a wicked WMD that knocked him out cold. After Big Show shouted at the WWE Universe from within the cage, he waltzed out of the cage for the easy win. Certainly, Show is looking as dangerous as ever in his career. Can Cena stop him at No Way Out? Curt Hawkins hung in there with Sin Cara, but the high-flying Superstar planted Hawkins to the canvas to capture the victory. Past Raw Superstar Vader made a shocking return to WWE to take on an equally shocked Heath Slater. The explosive 435-pounder – who made his debut in the 1996 Royal Rumble Match – dispatched of Slater with a crushing Vader Bomb! Look for more surprise Raw Superstars to appear on Monday nights as the 1000th episode of Raw approaches on July 23 at 8/7 CT. In a unique encounter, AJ found herself in the middle of the action between the three Superstars who will battle in a Triple Threat Match at No Way Out. In a stunning move, she threw herself at Kane during the bout and planted long, sensual kiss on The Big Red Monster. After the salacious maneuver, Punk took down Bryan with a flying elbow. After this latest twist, what will happen Sunday? Flanked by burly security guards, Mr. McMahon stood in the ring to give John Laurinaitis his walking papers. Stating his case, Big Johnny urged The Chairman to do the right thing and allow him to continue his “People Power” quest. As the boss appeared poised to fire the GM, Big Show emerged and made his way to the ring to confront Mr. McMahon about how he personally guided Big Show's career through the years. As The World's Largest Athlete declared that McMahon's “golden goose” would get his feathers plucked at No Way Out, Cena charged into the arena to have his say on things. After calling Show to task for his desire to finally be a “giant,” Cena said if Show can't beat him at No Way Out, there will be nobody left to blame but himself. Then after Mr. McMahon revealed he will be at ringside at No Way Out – and would potentially utter his two famous words if Cena was victorious – chaos ensued when Show grabbed Cena by the throat. As McMahon's security tried to restore order, the Cenation leader pursued Show into the corner. As the two mixed it up, The World's Largest Athlete took a swing at Cena, but connected with Mr. McMahon instead! After Johnny and Show left the ring, Cena could only look on in shock as a WWE official tended to The Chairman. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Alex Riley defeated Drew McIntyre *Sheamus defeated Tensai (w/ Sakamoto) (9:20) *Beth Phoenix & Ricardo Rodriguez defeated Layla & Santino Marella (2:55) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Christian, Jack Swagger & The Great Khali in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Four Way Elimination Match (12:20) :*Christian, Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger eliminated The Great Khali :*Dolph Ziggler eliminated Jack Swagger :*Dolph Ziggler eliminated Christian *Ryback defeated Rutherford Hayes & Willard Fillmore in a Two On One Handicap Match (1:30) *The Big Show defeated Kofi Kingston in a Steel Cage Match (7:25) *Sin Cara defeated Curt Hawkins (2:35) *Vader defeated Heath Slater (3:20) *AJ & CM Punk defeated Daniel Bryan & Kane (4:50) *Dark match: John Cena defeated David Otunga, John Laurinaitis & The Big Show in a Three On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Laurinaitis faced firing by Mr. McMahon RAW_994_Photo_003.jpg RAW_994_Photo_005.jpg RAW_994_Photo_010.jpg RAW_994_Photo_009.jpg RAW_994_Photo_011.jpg RAW_994_Photo_014.jpg Sheamus v Tensai RAW_994_Photo_015.jpg RAW_994_Photo_019.jpg RAW_994_Photo_020.jpg RAW_994_Photo_021.jpg RAW_994_Photo_022.jpg RAW_994_Photo_027.jpg Beth Phoenix & Ricardo Rodriguez v Layla & Santino Marella RAW_994_Photo_034.jpg RAW_994_Photo_035.jpg RAW_994_Photo_036.jpg RAW_994_Photo_040.jpg RAW_994_Photo_041.jpg RAW_994_Photo_044.jpg Punk, Bryan and Kane confronted each other RAW_994_Photo_046.jpg RAW_994_Photo_049.jpg RAW_994_Photo_051.jpg RAW_994_Photo_048.jpg RAW_994_Photo_056.jpg RAW_994_Photo_057.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Christian v Jack Swagger v The Great Khali RAW_994_Photo_065.jpg RAW_994_Photo_066.jpg RAW_994_Photo_067.jpg RAW_994_Photo_068.jpg RAW_994_Photo_070.jpg RAW_994_Photo_073.jpg Ryback v Rutherford Hayes & Willard Fillmore RAW_994_Photo_076.jpg RAW_994_Photo_078.jpg RAW_994_Photo_083.jpg RAW_994_Photo_084.jpg RAW_994_Photo_086.jpg RAW_994_Photo_087.jpg The Big Show v Kofi Kingston RAW_994_Photo_091.jpg RAW_994_Photo_092.jpg RAW_994_Photo_101.jpg RAW_994_Photo_096.jpg RAW_994_Photo_098.jpg RAW_994_Photo_102.jpg Sin Cara v Curt Hawkins RAW_994_Photo_105.jpg RAW_994_Photo_107.jpg RAW_994_Photo_108.jpg RAW_994_Photo_110.jpg RAW_994_Photo_112.jpg RAW_994_Photo_116.jpg Vader v Heath Slater RAW_994_Photo_121.jpg RAW_994_Photo_123.jpg RAW_994_Photo_124.jpg RAW_994_Photo_126.jpg RAW_994_Photo_128.jpg RAW_994_Photo_132.jpg AJ & CM Punk v Daniel Bryan & Kane RAW_994_Photo_138.jpg RAW_994_Photo_139.jpg RAW_994_Photo_140.jpg RAW_994_Photo_142.jpg RAW_994_Photo_146.jpg RAW_994_Photo_147.jpg Big Show knocked out Mr. McMahon! RAW_994_Photo_150.jpg RAW_994_Photo_151.jpg RAW_994_Photo_153.jpg RAW_994_Photo_155.jpg RAW_994_Photo_159.jpg RAW_994_Photo_161.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #994 results * Raw #994 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events